monsterbugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bug Ages
About This is a list of the ages of the Bugs in ''Monster Bugs Competition''. Made by Top2456 and Foodyeater. List * Giant Centipede: 17. * King Cricket: 10. * Saint Andrews Cross Spider: 22. * Portia Spider: 21. * Desert Scorpion: 20. * Desert Wolf Spider: 32. * Redback Spider: 20. * Giant Huntsman: 19. * Desert Tiger Beetle: 25. * Desert Raspy Cricket: 25. * Giant Rainforest Mantis: 16. * Spiky Katydid: 30. * Bull Ant: 17. * Black Garden Ant: 8. * Spiny Leaf Insect: 19. * Water Strider: 22. * Water Spider: 34. * White-Tailed Spider: 13. * Black House Spider: 13. * Sydney Funnel-Web Spider: 80. * Garden Wolf Spider: 29. * Tree Scorpion: 38. * Green Tree Ant: 14. * Cellar Spider: 26. * Trap-Jaw Ant: 17. * Antlion: 12. * Brown House Spider: 27. * Desert Centipede: 14. * Desert Trapdoor Spider: 15. * Ogre-Faced Spider: 23. * Assassin Bug: 19. * Bulldog Raspy Cricket: 24. * Whistling Tarantula: 33. * House Centipede: 11. * Swift Tree Mantis: 13. * Marbled Scorpion: 34. * Metallic Green Jumping Spider: 16. * Spitting Spider: 28. * Lichen Huntsman: 15. * Grey Tree Runner Mantis: 13. * Tent Spider: 35. * Destructive Katydid: 29. * Rhinoceros Beetle: 35. * Meat Ant: 9. * Giant Banded Huntsman: 28. * Jungle Huntsman: 14. * Paper Wasp: 22. * Long-Jawed Orb Weaver: 16. * Balloon-Winged Katydid: 17. * Tree Centipede: 30. * Badge Huntsman: 25. * Spider-Hunting Scorpion: 17. * Freshwater Crab: 15. * Tiger Leech: 29. * Jumping Jack Ant: 16. * Green-Bellied Huntsman: 36. * Green Praying Mantis: 34. * Predatory Katydid: 26. * Spiny Tree Cricket: 18. * Golden Orb-Weaver: 38. * Bee Killer Assassin Bug: 25. * Earwig: 17. * Moss Mantis: 22. * Jungle Tiger Beetle: 25. * Horned Katydid: 31. * Owl Butterfly Caterpillar: 10. * Army Ant (Soldier): 36. * Red-Thighed Wandering Spider: 33. * Black-Tailed Scorpion (Adult Mom): 38. * Longicorn Beetle: 29. * Flame-Bellied Orb Weaver: 34. * Hooded Mantis: 19. * Brazilian Wandering Spider: 24. * Rainforest Land Crab: 37. * Army Ant: 23. * Harvestman: 21. * Velvetworm: 11. * Black Jungle Stalker: 17. * Black Faced Katydid: 20. * Amblypygid: 26. * Red Forest Scorpion: 19. * Giant Cockroach: 25. * Mexican Red-Rump Tarantula: 28. * Stripe-Tailed Centipede: 30. * Vinegaroon: 26. * Banana Spider: 29. * Orange Horned Katydid: 11. * Flag-Tailed Assassin Bug: 22. * Golden Carpenter Ant: 16. * Bronzed Huntsman: 26. * Slender Necked Mantis: 12. * Baby Black-Tailed Scorpion: 5. * Pirate Spider: 35. * Lichen Bark Mantis: 15. * Rock Spider: 21. * Bug-Eyed Katydid: 14. * Candy-Cane Katydid: 17. * Rufus Comb-Footed Spider: 38. * Tiger Assassin Bug: 12. * Silverback Cross Spider: 22. * Speckled House Spider: 31. * Leafcutter Ant Soldier: 18. * Tiger Jumping Spider: 19. * Yellow Rainforest Jumping Spider: 19. * Geophilid Centipede: 25. * Costa Rican Cellar Spider: 34. * Orange-Mouthed Tarantula: 37. * Red Mouth Conehead Katydid: 18. * Dinosaur Ant: 19. * Leaf-Tailed Mantis: 9. * Sunburst Raspy Cricket: 12. * Spiny Orb-Weaver: 23. * Crab Spider: 23. * Water Bug: 16. * Mudeye: 15. * Domino Beetle: 8. * Crimson-Legged Assassin Bug: 19. * Mangrove Tree Crab: 15. * Leopard Wandering Spider: 28. * Black Widow: 24. * Giant House Spider: 34. * Zebra Jumping Spider: 13. * Medicinal Leech: 33. * Great Green Katydid: 15. * Giant Indonesian Raspy Cricket: 22. * Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula: 24. * Sun Spider: 19. * Emperor King Dragonfly: 35. * Ruby-Tailed Wasp: 22. * Woodlouse-Hunting Spider: 13. * Grey Mouse Spider: 12. * King Hornet: 36. * Arizona Bark Scorpion: 18. * Red Rain Forest Scorpion: 29. * Emperor Scorpion: 29. * Black Fat Tail Scorpion: 17. * Deathstalker: 32. * Spotted Beetle: 19. * Giant Mite: 27. * Water Scorpion: 16. * Mediterranean Banded Centipede: 26. * Indian Red Scorpion: 34. * Asian Giant Hornet: 18. * Bald-Faced Hornet: 22. * Six-Eyed Sand Spider: 29. * Bombardier Beetle: 33. * Brown Recluse: 22. * Bullet Ant: 13. * Hercules Beetle: 21. * Goliath Beetle: 33. * Driver Ant: 16. * Goliath Birdeater Tarantula: 38. * Tarantula Hawk Wasp: 23. * Maricopa Harvester Ant: 10. * Fire Ant: 12. * Robber Fly: 19. * Common Wasp: 23. * Bulldog Ant: 13. * King Baboon Tarantula: 8. * Giant Silk Moth: 31. Category:Monster Bugs Competition Category:Bugs